


Good Morning

by ThatNA



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, I'm horny for this man, Implied Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNA/pseuds/ThatNA
Summary: Look y'all, this is just me being hella fucking thirsty for Grimsley and being self indulgent. I'm just horny on main
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Good Morning

Your eyes were shut, but you were well awake, you just didn’t want to have the sunlight that filled your room to blind you quite yet. That and you were still comfortable and didn’t want to actually wake up quite yet, in fact, you would rather still be sleeping right now; however, not everyone got what they wanted. No matter how long you kept your eyes closed, you were not going to be lulled back to sleep anytime soon. Despite that, you still savored the time you had in bed, alone with your thoughts. Being alone with your thoughts wasn’t always a good thing though, as it tended to breed self doubt and conflict within your mind, but it also gave way to more existential thoughts at times, like ‘why is my bed so warm today?’ Wait, no, that was a good question. Your bed was more comfortable and a bit warmer than usual, so much more so that it was a bit off putting to you. 

Letting out a groan you turned onto your other side, trying to rid yourself of the weird thought process. It wasn’t that strange that your bed was warmer or more comfortable than usual, it really should be no cause for concern, yet here you were, thinking about it. Your brain’s activeness was just preventing you from getting the extra sleep you desired, which, in turn, left you a bit sour with yourself. At the same time, you reached out in front of you to try to grab a pillow, or anything that would provide more comfort and soothe you back to sleep, but as you reached you felt something hard. It felt like skin, it didn’t feel like a pillow, and it was definitely warm. Your active mind stopped for a second as it processed what it was feeling, but when it did, you came to the conclusion that there was a naked person in your bed.

Your eyes snapped open, light flooding your vision for a few moments before your eyes could fully adjust, but when they did, you had quite the scene before you. Grimsley, the retired member of the elite-four and accomplished Mantine Surfer, was naked and on your bed. Your breath was caught in your throat and you found yourself unable to speak a word. Not like that mattered much as you heard the man of the hour begin to chuckle quietly. You were a bit stunned, having thought him to be asleep, but as he opened his eyes and adorned his trademark grin, you knew he had been awake the whole time. He reached an arm over to you, pulling you in close and pressing you against his bare chest. You could feel his heartbeat, his slow and steady breathing, you could feel his breath waft against your cheek. You were in awe of the man before you, a man who had managed to maintain that slick and smooth persona throughout the years. From what you could remember of last light, he was a caring and eager lover, one that was willing to fulfill all of your desires to completion. 

“Good morning.” He spoke, voice as smooth as silk

“Morning,” Was your tired response, “Have you been awake this entire time?”

A brief chuckle rumbled from his chest, “You could say that, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re quite cute when you’re trying to stop yourself from waking up.”

You sighed, smiling at the sight of his shit eating grin. The compliment warmed you up inside, encouraging you to hug him, an action he was all too willing to return the favor to. You two settled into a comfortable silence, holding one another close and basking in the presence of the other. It was a welcome change to your usual lonely morning routine, especially since it involved staying in bed just a bit longer. His warm embrace was comforting, it made you never want to leave, but you would have to be productive eventually. However, as you felt him press his lips to your cheek, you decided that eventually didn’t have to be now, or anytime soon, really. Fluttering your eyes open, you got a good look at Grimsley’s face. He was growing a bit red, having been staring at you the entire time, and upon recognizing his redness, you also felt something hard pressing against your thigh. A familiar hardness that seemed to throb every time it brushed against you. You were curious for an explanation and stared right back into Grimsley’s piercing blue eyes. You got no verbal response, but you could tell by his parted lips and his focused eyes that he was thinking rather interesting thoughts about you and you alone. 

“You…” He finally began, breaking the silence between you two, “looked very cute while sleeping too.”

You could feel your face heating up now, “I did?”

“Very. You looked breathtaking, gorgeous even.” He began to pepper your face with kisses.

“Anything-” You were cut off for a moment as he planted a kiss on your lips, “else?”

He stopped, grinning, “Eager, aren’t we now? Not that I mind, I love someone who asks for what they want straight out…” He kissed your neck, “I guess I should pay it forward. I want to fuck you once more.”

“Who’s-” You were quickly becoming breathless, “Stopping you?”

You could feel him smirk against your neck, taking your words as his go ahead to plow you, but he was a gentleman. He knew about the importance of foreplay and as such, slipped a hand down to brush lightly against your folds. A sigh escaped your throat, his diligent fingers using the slick lubrication built up already to make his actions more smooth. Running two fingers between your folds, pressing down harder as he got close to your entrance before running his fingers back up through them once more. His ministrations were wonderful, but you were getting impatient, whining and bucking your hips up against his hand in an attempt to get the message across. A soft breathy laugh and a soft bite on your neck indicated he got the message, but he wasn’t done being a tease quite yet. He slipped two fingers inside of you, rubbing the fingers against your sweet spot, pressing his palm firmly against your clit. As he slowly thrusted his fingers inside your cunt, his palm was rubbing against your folds, messaging them as his fingers worked their magic. 

You were so close, coupled with the biting and sucking he was doing to your neck, you could feel yourself ready to tip over. You had tried to push yourself more into his hand, but he simply used his other hand to hold your hips down, keeping you in place. You were entirely to this gambler’s will and he was taking his sweet time teasing you. Feeling the need to return the favor, you reached a hand down to stroke Grimsley’s hard pulsing cock. He groaned lowly as you ran your middle finger along the underside of his shaft, using the two adjacent fingers to stroke the sides. You wrapped your hand around his cock, slowly stroking him as he was slowly finger fucking you. As you rubbed the head of his dick and stroked the base, you could feel his fingers pull out of you. You stopped pleasuring his cock, letting out a frustrated grunt as he removed his hand from your aching core. 

“Lick it.” You heard him say, pressing his fingers against your lips. 

You opened your mouth as he quickly pushed his fingers in. You ran your tongue along his fingers, sucking your own fluids from them and making sure that only your own saliva remained. He parted them, expecting you to lick between his fingers as well, something of which you were all too happy to oblige. You gave his fingers one last lick, one last suck, before he pulled them out of your mouth. You took a moment to catch your breath, watching as he gave them a lick of his own and smiled, seeming to enjoy the indirect kiss you both just shared. 

Just as you finally caught your breath, Grimsley was all too eager to take it away again, His lips met yours in a kiss, tongue prodding your lips for entry, something that was willingly granted. He ran his tongue along yours, slowly and carefully fighting your tongue for dominance over the other’s mouth. A fight of which you lost the moment he sucked your tongue, you melting into a soft moaning mess of puddy beneath him. Overjoyed at his own victory, he pulled away from the kiss, taking a moment to let you catch your breath as he caught his. You could feel his length pressing against your inner thigh and he settled himself between your legs, ready to start plowing you into the mattress with fervent praise. 

You spread your legs further apart as a means to encourage Grimsley to just fuck you already, something of which he had been delaying for far too long at this point. His grin widened, running his thumbs over your nipples as you braced yourself for his dick to penetrate you, something of which came soon enough as he began to slide his cock inside of your welcoming cunt. You moaned in relief, finally having his dick inside you at last. He groaned rather loudly, quickly pushing the rest of himself in, impatient to finally have himself inside of you once more. Then, you two stayed like that for a moment before he lowered himself to lick and suck one of your nipples, carefully rubbing the other as he started to thrust his cock inside of you. The wet sounds of skin meeting skin resounded throughout the room, all noises of which were coupled by your moans and Grimsley’s groans. 

He moved his mouth to your other nipple to give it the same amount of attention he gave to the one before it, thrusting inside of you harder, quickly chasing the pleasure the friction between his dick and your cunt gave him as you enjoyed the relentless pounding his man was giving you. He hoisted your legs over his shoulders, finally releasing your over sensitive nipple from his hungry mouth. He was panting, fucking you so intensely you swore you could hear the bed creaking. He started leaning over to tightly, but gently, wrap his hands around your throat, and he began to fuck you even harder. Your moans became more breathy, face going even more red as his hands tightened around your throat, the lack of air sending waves of unfiltered pleasure through your body. Add that with this position, well, it was almost like he was trying to get you pregnant, something you wouldn’t be surprised by considering what a risk taker Grimsley could be at times. You screwed your eyes shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was rocking your body with which each thrust and each second he choked you. 

He released your neck, finding more pleasure in watching your face contort and hearing you moan his name as he essentially bred you. His hands needed to do something though, so they found purchase in tightly gripping your thighs, watching your face closely with utmost admiration and love. You, however, were too lost in pleasure to open your eyes, feeling drool dribble down your chin as you got closer and closer to your climax, feeling your insides coil in preparation for its release. Then, you came, a white bliss blinding you and shaking your whole body as waves of throbbing pleasure rushed through your core. Grimsley could feel you orgasm, feeling your insides squeeze his cock in eager anticipation for his cum. Something he was willing to give, quickening his pace in an attempt to chase his own release, pounding into you harder, faster, more, more, more- until his own coil snapped. He plunged himself deep inside of you, pushing his cock as far into you as he possibly could as he released his seed into you. 

Grimsley groaned, lost in his own form of bliss as he thrusted a few more times into your sensitive cunt, trying to ride out his own orgasm. He fell onto you once he finished completely, slowly pulling himself out of you and panting alongside you. You both were covered in sweat, the last thing you thought you would be covered in this morning, but more importantly, you could feel Grimsley staring at your face once more. You looked back into his eyes, smiling sweetly.

“I love you…” He wrapped his arms tightly around your body.

“I love you too, Grimsley.” You willingly returned the hug.


End file.
